


The Magic Creampuff of Destiny

by thehazelverse



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, M/M, This Is STUPID, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehazelverse/pseuds/thehazelverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki and Matsukawa set out to interrogate Iwaizumi on a magic creampuff Oikawa had supposedly created, thinking with a little truth serum, he'd be an easy target. Little do they know, Iwaizumi had other things about Oikawa he needed to get off his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Creampuff of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drakashka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakashka/gifts).



> "A and B are dating, but person B doesn’t voice their feelings much. One day person B is cursed/drinks a truth serum and has to say everything they think about out loud. Person B starts saying “I love you” and other super cheesy shit to person A every five minutes. Person A enjoys it very much"
> 
> So a friend sent this prompt to a group chat I'm in, which caused a lot of screaming over iwaoi in a harry potter au. And of course, as a lot of short fics I write happen, I changed the prompt a little bit and wrote something late at night when I was really tired and sleep deprived.
> 
> I'm gifting this to Tari since a) she loves iwaoi very much as well as Bokuto, b) she was the one to mention iwaoi for this prompt in the first place and c) she's just awesome <3

Iwaizumi should have known Hanamaki was up to something the minute he walked into the great hall that morning. But when it came it, Hanamaki was quite a dark horse in getting the information he needed- especially when that information was the location of a supposed magic creampuff Oikawa had created the other night. And if there was one thing Hanamaki wanted most in life, creampuffs were definitely top on the list.

"Yo, Hajime! Come and sit with us," Hanamaki beckoned Iwaizumi to the ravenclaw table where he was sitting with Matsukawa. "Have a drink of orange juice. You have a long day ahead of you, right?"

Iwaizumi took the glass offered to him and sat down. "Not any different than normal..." He replied slowly. Something about their behaviour was off, but he gulped down the drink in his hand anyway. It tasted weird- maybe it was a different brand.

His two friends were giving him strange looks, as though he'd just swallowed a spider. He looked in the glass -yep, that was definitely oj he drank- then wiped his mouth for any traces on his face. What could they be staring at?!

"How do you feel?" Asked Matsukawa.

"Um, fine? Why should I feel any different?" retorted Iwaizumi. However, just after he said those words, he felt a peculiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Had Hanamaki and Matsukawa drugged him? Maybe they'd stolen something from potions class and were using Iwaizumi as their guinea pig- but surely they weren't that cruel... 

"So," said Hanamaki, placing his elbows on the table and clasping his hands together like he was integrating Iwaizumi, "Tell me, did Oikawa make a creampuff that glows in the dark and tastes like anything you want it to?"

"Yes." Iwaizumi found himself replying against his control. Oikawa had specifically told him not to tell Hanamaki about the magic creampuff. 

"And where exactly did Oikawa hide the creampuff?" Hanamaki stared down Iwaizumi with hunger in his eyes. Hunger that was only reserved for when creampuffs were put in front of him.

"I don't know," Iwaizumi replied, in all honesty. What he said next though was completely unexpected for everyone at the table. "But I do know that Oikawa is amazing and I love him but I'm scared to tell him I do in case he doesn't feel the same way."

Iwaizumi took in a big gulp of air after his sudden confession, then looked to his two friends in horror. They stared back at him, open mouthed for a few moments. Their initial shock turned into a mix of amusement and joy.

"I can't believe the truth serum worked that well," whispered Matsukawa to Hanamaki, then they turned back to Iwaizumi with shit eating grins. "You know who you should go and talk to? Oikawa. I'm sure he'd love to hear what you have to say, because guess what? He likes you back, idiot!"

"No, he can't! He always says he values our 'friendship'. Surely that means he doesn't want it to be more..." Iwaizumi started to feel a pain in his chest whenever he thought of Oikawa rejecting his feelings. But it felt good to get his feelings out there, even if it was against his will, and to Hanamaki and Matsukawa. He'd get them later for this but really he couldn't blame them. Who knew the results would be like this.

"I love him so much," he said with a sigh, then turned to a random first year and tried to ask them to pass over some toast, only to keep repeating himself. "I love Oikawa."

"He's just a little bit emotionally unstable right now, don't mind him," Hanamaki said as an apology on Iwaizumi's behalf to the scared first year. He pats Iwaizumi's shoulder from across the table. "It's alright buddy, let it all out." 

And Iwaizumi does exactly that. For the whole day. And he absolutely fucking hates it because all he can talk about is Oikawa, to the point where it's driving his friend's insane.

"Oikawa has a n--"

"A nice smile, yes we get it Iwaizumi! He has a nice smile, but the ones when he's genuinely smiling are the best. Now why don't you just fucking. Tell. Him." Kindaichi yelled at him from out of nowhere at quidditch practice that afternoon.

Everyone stared in amazement at Kindaichi, who was now starting to sweat nervously at the sudden attention. 

".... But I can't--"

"Oh my god I've had enough of this can someone please find Oikawa so we can end their both suffering?!" Said Bokuto as he put on his quidditch captains uniform and stormed onto the field. "In fact, I'll do it myself!"

And then he was away on his broom, leaving what was left of the nervous wreck that was Iwaizumi and a team of worried onlookers. 

\-----

Oikawa was sure he was about to die when a huge figure dressed all in red came flying out of nowhere and crashed right into him. There were screams, not just from him, but from the stranger who’d flew straight into him while he was taking a walk to the Great Lake as well.

While trying to gather his senses and sit up, Oikawa met wide, owl like eyes and then he knew he shouldn't be surprised by their current situation. Of course Bokuto would crash his broom into Oikawa, who else would.

“Ah, Oikawa! Just the person I’m looking for,” cheered Bokuto, still invading Oikawa’s personal space and making no move to stand up anytime soon so they could get themselves out the mess of tangled limbs they were stuck in. Oikawa was starting to fear for his life.

He laughed, albeit not genuinely. “What could you possibly want from me, Bokuto? Love advice? Quidditch tips? You’re not wanting to steal information about my team from me, are you?” He asked teasingly.

“As if I need any of that from you,” Bokuto scoffed, then wiggled his eyebrows. “I think you’ll find that _I_ have something for _you._ ” 

“Oh _god,_ whatever it is, I don’t want it.” Oikawa was lying before- _now_ he was sure he was about to die. Especially with the look the other was giving him.

Bokuto started to make a strange sound that was between a hoot and a laugh while clutching his sides. “Trust me, you want to see this. It’s about your precious Iwa-chan.”

That caught his attention. Pushing Bokuto off him, Oikawa stood up and dusted the dirt off his robes, then quickly helped Bokuto up as well.

“This better be something important,” he warned Bokuto, who only responded by skipping in the direction of the quidditch field, swinging his broomstick like he didn’t have a care in the world. All Oikawa could do was follow him with mild curiosity.

\----

At first, everything seemed normal. Gryffindor were on the field, waiting around for their captain to return. 

Nothing looked wrong with Iwaizumi. He looked just like he always did- gorgeous, in Oikawa’s mind anyway. He didn’t know about anyone else's. What could Bokuto have possibly thought was any different?

The moment he knew something was up was when he heard the words Iwaizumi spoke next. 

“Hey Oikawa. I would never say this to your face, but I think your eyes are beautiful, especially right now in the sunlight. They kind of remind me of stars, ironically.”

The rest of Iwaizumi’s teammates snigger as Oikawa’s jaw drops in shock. He was no longer confused as to why Bokuto wanted him to see Iwaizumi, that doesn’t mean the situation is any clearer to him. 

Oikawa could feel himself blushing. “W-well someone’s being nice today!” He tried to joke. “What got you in a happy mood Iwa-chan?”

“Seeing you.” Replied Iwaizumi earnestly. It was enough to make Oikawa want to lie down on the slightly damp grass and never get back up. He was dreaming. He had to be.

“This is amazing.” whispered Bokuto, not too far away from the two of them. 

“Really? How come?” Oikawa tested his luck and pushed further.

“Because even though I tell you I find you annoying, I actually love you.” Iwaizumi shuffles awkwardly on the spot. “I’m in love with every part of you and I don’t want to settle for anyone else. In a way, I’m kind of glad it’s out there. Just… If you’re going to reject me, please do it gently. We’ve known each other for way too long for me to get over this easily.”

Oikawa was in a dilemma, because he could listen to Iwaizumi complimenting him like it was the end of the world and he only had minutes to say everything he wanted, but he also _really_ wanted Iwaizumi to shut up. He wouldn’t stop going on about how Oikawa was ‘like starlight’ and other corny things that couldn’t be good for Oikawa’s health, or Iwaizumi’s for that matter. Having this many people around, listening to him must be embarrassing for him. There was only one thing Oikawa could do -what he really wanted to do- and that was embarrass his best friend even further.

Oikawa's lips cut off the nonsensical rambling when they brushed against Iwaizumi's own. There was silence all around as Oikawa melted into what fuelled his fantasies late at night- a kiss with Iwaizumi. 

He didn't care about the other people around him as he leaned in further and tangled his fingers in dark spiky hair. Warm hands touched his shoulders. Down his arms. They were everywhere- he loved every moment of it.

It took a few awkward coughs for them to break the kiss, panting a little from the exhilaration. Oikawa looked into Iwaizumi's eyes, waiting for him to say something. Maybe the kiss would break the strange spell Iwaizumi was under, or whatever it was that made him act so affectionate. What if everything Iwaizumi said was a lie, thought Oikawa. What if all he had said was lies from the spell he'd been put under. If that was the case, Oikawa would have to swallow his pride and try and fix his best friend. He'd break the curse on his knight, no matter the consequences.

"That was," breathed out Iwaizumi, "the best kiss of my life. I always thought you'd be a good kisser but that was better than anything I've imagined. How are you _real._ "

Oikawa couldn't help himself any more. The tears fell on their own accord, for reasons Oikawa wasn't entirely sure of himself. It was probably due to everything- the confession, the kiss, the fact that none of it might actually be true and Iwaizumi had gone delusional. He just wanted Iwaizumi back to normal so he could know for sure what his feelings were.

"Wait, has anyone actually told Oikawa-san what happened to Iwaizumi-san?" Asked Kindaichi. Everyone paused.

“Uuuh, no?” Oikawa confirmed for them. His heart skipped a beat. He wasn’t ready for all of this to be a lie.

“Hanamaki and Matsukawa brought him to practice today, saying they’d given him a truth serum to get information about some magic creampuff… I have no clue what they were talking about to be honest.” Explained Bokuto, tilting his head to the side in thought.

“They didn’t get much out of me Oikawa, don’t worry. I forgot most of what you’d told me anyway.” Iwaizumi rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Not that I forget the thing you say! When you’re yourself, I could listen to your voice all day. I like when it’s just us and--”

 _“shhhh~”_ Oikawa put his finger to Iwaizumi’s lips, then when he was finally silent, he rested his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. He just needed a moment to take everything in. This was _not_ how he was expecting his saturday morning to go.

“I’m feeling a little nervous. Does this mean you like me back, Tooru?” Iwaizumi’s voice wavered a little bit. 

“Yes,” whispered Oikawa into Iwaizumi’s shoulder, tears welling up again. He whipped his head up and grabbed Iwaizumi’s cheeks in his hands. “Oh my god, _yes!_ Iwa-chan I love you too!”

“You’re an ugly cryer.” says Iwaizumi bluntly. Well, at least he knew Iwaizumi was being honest the times he said that before.

They hug, right there in the quidditch field surrounded by the Gryffindor team who whoop and cheer for them, and in that moment the two of them feel euphoric. 

All Oikawa was wondering though was how much he could get away with asking Iwaizumi while he was under the truth serum before he got mad at him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly short fic!!! Any comments and feedback would be much appreciated!! <3
> 
> (also for anyone interested, my bokuakakuro superhero au fic is taking a while to write but I'm not giving up on it!! If you want to know what stage I'm at with it you can always follow my twitter @kovtarou because that's where I'm most active and I post fic updates there sometimes ^_^)


End file.
